moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Hannibal Rising
Category:FilmsCategory: /Media | directed by = Peter Webber | written by = Thomas Harris | produced by = | music by = | cinematography = | edited by = | distributed by = Dino De Laurentiis Company | release date(s) = February 9th, 2007 | mpaa rating = | running time = 121 min. | country = | language = English | budget = $50,000,000 IMDB; Hannibal Rising (2007); Box office & business; USA. $82,169,884 IMDB; Hannibal Rising (2007); Box office & business; Worldwide. | preceded by = Red Dragon (2002) | followed by = }} Hannibal Rising is an American feature film of the psycho-thriller genre. It is the fifth film featuring the character of Hannibal Lecter from the series of books by author Thomas Harris. It is the fourth film in the "Hopkins era" of films, though chronologically it is the first. It is the second prequel film, the events of which take place prior to the 1991 keystone film Silence of the Lambs. It is one of two films in the entire series that does not feature Anthony Hopkins, the other being in Manhunter in 1986. The film was directed by Peter Webber with a screenplay written by Thomas Harris. It was produced by the Dino De Laurentiis Company and released theatrically in the United States on February 9th, 2007. This time around, actor Gaspard Ulliel takes on the task of playing a young cannibal-in-training named Hannibal Lecter with Aaran Thomas playing Hannibal at age eight. Plot Cast * 'Aaran Thomas as Hannibal Lecter (Age 8) * 'Gaspard Ulliel as Hannibal Lecter * 'Gong Li as Lady Murasaki * '''Helena-Lia Tachovska as Mischa Lecter * '''Richard Leaf as Father as Father Lecter * 'Dominic West as Inspector Popil * 'Rhys Ifans as Vladis Grutas * 'Richard Brake as Enrikas Dortlich * 'Martin Hub as Lothar * '''Ingeborga Dapkunaite as Mother Lecter * '''Kevin McKidd as Petras Kolnas * '''Joerg Stadler as Berndt * '''Stephen Walters as Zigmas Milko * '''Ivan Marevich as Bronys Grentz Appearances * * * * * Notes * This film is based on the novel, ''Hannibal Rising by author Thomas Harris. It was first published by Delacorte Press in hardcover edition in 2006. It was printed mass market paperback by Dell Publishing in 2007. * Production on Hannibal Rising began on October 7th, 2005. * This is Peter Webber's second major film role. It is his first work in the thriller genre. * This is Thomas Harris' first work as a screenwriter. * The Unrated home video edition was released on DVD in Region 1 format by the Weinstein Company on May 29th, 2007. Amazon.com; Hannibal Rising, DVD; Unrated widescreen edition. Fun Facts Recommendations * Manhunter * Red Dragon * Hannibal * Silence of the Lambs External Links * * Hannibal Rising at Wikipedia * * * * Hannibal Rising at the Hannibal Wiki References Keywords ---- Category:2000s/Films Category:2007/Films Category:February, 2007/Films Category:Prequels Category:Theatrically released films Category:Dino De Laurentiis Company Category:Based on a novel Category:4th installments Category:H/Films Category:Peter Webber/Director Category:Thomas Harris/Writer Category:Dino De Laurentiis/Producer Category:Martha De Laurentiis/Producer Category:Ben Davis/Cinematographer Category:Pietro Scalia/Editor